


Eros

by MjolnirMaleficarum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjolnirMaleficarum/pseuds/MjolnirMaleficarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange force is at work in Beacon Hills and unusual things start to happen with its resident werewolves. WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I’ve posted any fan fiction of any significant length online (not that I was even any good back then) and even longer since I’ve written anything smutty, so I decided that this particular plot bunny might be good to get in some writing practice, especially writing sex scenes. So, yeah, feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do people still do disclaimers these days? Just to be safe, I don’t own Teen Wolf. And that's probably a good thing.

The old woman stood in front of her stove, stirring the simmering contents of a large stainless steel pot with a wooden spoon. She was olive skinned and had hair white so white it seemed to shine. Her face was deeply wrinkled, though she might have been beautiful once. The countertops on either side of the stove were littered with old glass bottles filled with liquids of various colors and worn leather pouches of herbs, powders and other strange materials. Without even looking, she reached for them seemingly at random, adding a pinch of this or a pour of that to her brew, which changed colors several times before settling on a deep red.

As she worked she incanted, her voice soft as silk.

“Come then, I pray, grant me surcease from sorrow.”

She reached to her right, picking up a large, sharp knife from the countertop.

“Drive away care, I beseech thee, O goddess.”

She drew the knife across her wrist, cutting deep. Rather than blood, a liquid like molten gold seeped from the wound.

“Fulfill for me what I yearn to accomplish.”

She turned her wrist over, drops of golden ichor falling into the pot. As they fell into the liquid, it turned from red to gold and began boiling rapidly, with wisps of steam floating up from the surface.

“Be thou my ally.”

All at once the liquid grew still as glass, so the woman reached out and turned off the burner. The cut on her arm was already beginning to heal, though not quite as quickly as she would have liked. Carefully she lifted the large pot off of the stove, straining just a bit under its weight, and carried it to the window. She opened the window and began pouring the liquid out of the pot. However, rather than hitting the ground, it turned to golden smoke mid-fall. The smoke then dissipated in all directions, carried across Beacon Hills by the wind.

Her work done for the moment, the woman sat the pot down underneath the open window, shut the kitchen light off and went to bed.

\--

Scott and Stiles were sitting opposite each other on Scott’s couch watching Snooki and JWoww when Scott noticed the musky smell drifting in through the open window. He sniffed deeply and then began coughing, the scent overwhelming his werewolf senses.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Stiles asked, dropping the handful of popcorn he was about to shove into his mouth back into the bowl.

“That smell,” Scott replied, covering his mouth and nose with his shirt, with minimal success at blocking it out, “Go close the window.”

Stiles gave him an inquisitive look, but walked over to the window. He paused for moment, seemingly transfixed by the smell, then closed and locked it.

“Could you smell it too?” Scott asked.

“Kinda. It was faint, but I thought it smelled pretty good. Like…like…”

“Sex,” Scott finished, suddenly realizing what it had been now that it wasn’t choking him.

“Oh, right, that thing I’m not having. Yeah, I totally know what that smells like.”

“Would you like to?” Scott blurted.

Stiles’ eyebrows rose and he cocked his head a little, clearly confused by the question. Scott was equally confused by where that had come from.

“Uh…what?” Stiles asked.

“Um, never mind,” Scott said quickly, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume on the TV.

An uncomfortable silence settled over them. Stiles seemed to content to fill the silence by stuffing himself with mouthfuls of popcorn. Scott was trying to focus on whatever it was Snooki was talking about and not on how he was starting to get a hard on from the smell of his best friend.

Scott would never before have said that he thought Stiles smelled good, but he did at least smell comfortingly familiar. Since being turned, Scott had discovered that everyone had a natural smell, but he rarely associated that alone with someone. They also smelled like their deodorant, their soap, their shampoo, their laundry detergent and whatever else might have been applied to their body. With Stiles, there was also the vinegary smell of the Adderall coming out his pores. That combination was really what Scott associated with people. But with the strange scent of arousal and sex still in his nose, Stiles’ combination seemed different. It stirred something in him he hadn’t felt since the last time he had been with Allison.

“Hey Scott?” Stiles said suddenly.

“Wha-“ Scott began to say, turning his head, when suddenly he was cut off by Stiles’ lips on his own.

And suddenly Stiles’ tongue was in his mouth and Stiles’ fingers were running through his hair and the smell of Stiles was filling his nose and making it hard to think. Scott’s eyes turned gold and for an instant the wolf took over, seeking dominance in the situation. Derek had once described Scott as the alpha of his own pack, and apparently the wolf within had decided to take that to heart. Scott tackled Stiles, pinning his arms down and positioning himself over his friend. Scott pulled away to catch his breath and took a moment to look at his best friend beneath him. The rational part of his brain was yelling that this should be weird, that he was making out with Stiles. But all he could focus on was how uncomfortable his erection was trapped in his jeans and how Stiles seemed to having similar discomfort.

“Take your shirt off,” Scott growled.

Wordlessly, Stiles complied, slipping his red T-shirt over his head with shaking hands. Scott had seen Stiles shirtless countless times before, but there was something different about this. Stiles’ torso lacked the same definition found on Scott himself, but there was something alluring about his pale, slender body. With a smirk, Scott lowered himself back down to Stiles’ neck, trailing kisses down the other boy’s throat and slowly trailed kisses down to his chest. 

Stiles’ chest didn’t have quite the same appeal as Allison’s had, but Scott could make do. He took Stiles’ right nipple into his mouth, sucking on the hard little nub while rubbing the other one. Scott felt some satisfaction as Stiles’ breath hitched. Growing a little impatient, Scott continued making his way down to Stiles waist. He unbuttoned Stiles’ jeans, unzipped his fly, and pulled his jeans and underwear down, exposing Stiles’ erection.

Having been friends for a long time and being on the lacrosse team together, Scott had seen Stiles’ penis before. He had even seen it hard before in one particularly awkward sleepover incident. But this was the first time he had really paid attention to it. It was a pretty average penis, Scott thought, not really large, but not really small, a little veiny but not overly so.

“Mine’s bigger,” Scott said, smirking.

“Really, dude?” Stiles replied, “You’re going to do that n-oh!”

Stiles stopped talking abruptly as Scott took the head of his penis into his mouth and began sucking. It tasted salty from sweat and precum. Scott wouldn’t say he particularly liked the flavor, but he thoroughly enjoyed the way Stiles cursed under his breath from Scott’s ministrations and the musky smell of arousal that was oozing out of Stiles.

Scott felt Stiles hands on his head, trying to push him further down his shaft. However, Scott was stronger and instead made his way down, taking as much as he could comfortably take, and back up Stiles’ cock slowly. He then took his mouth off of it, only to go slowly back down and up it again. Allison had done this to him once, and he knew from experience (and from the way he had to keep stopping Stiles from jerking himself off) that it was agonizing in the moment, but led to the most mind-blowing orgasm.

“Scott, please,” Stiles moaned, “I can’t take this much more.”

He took the head of Stiles’ cock back into his mouth and began working the shaft with his hand. Stiles began thrusting, trying to force more of him cock into Scott’s mouth, so Scott pushed Stiles’ hips back down his free hand.

“Fuck! I’m gonna come,” Stiles said, “I’m gonna come!”

Scott began pumping the shaft even faster and sucking even harder. Stiles bucked his hips as he came, hot, sticky semen shooting into Scott’s mouth. It tasted awful, but Scott let it fill his mouth until it stopped coming before swallowing it all.

“Shit, dude,” Stiles said, “That was…wow…”

Scott sat up, pleased to have done so well.

“Do you want me to…um…do you?” Stiles asked.

“How about I do you?” Scott replied.

Stiles gave him a confused look.

“But you already…” he said, “oh…oh!”

“Unless you don’t want to.”

“No, I mean, yeah, I think I’d like to…uh…that. I just, you know…”

“Trust me, dude.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, taking a deep breath, “I trust you.”

Scott hopped off the couch and helped Stiles to his feet. Scott was again reminded of the uncomfortable strain of his erection against his jeans, so he decided to discard his clothing entirely. Stiles gave his penis an appraising look.

“Goddammit,” Stiles muttered, “Yours is bigger. You know, I bet that’s another werewolf thing.”

Scott chuckled.

“C’mon,” Scott said, “I’ve got condoms and lube up in my room.”

“Right, safety first. Don’t want to have to explain to my dad how I ended up pregnant with puppies.”

It was very difficult for Scott to restrain himself from pinning Stiles to the wall and taking him in the middle of the stairway or the hallway, but he thought Stiles might take issue with that. When they finally reached Scott’s room, Scott ordered Stiles onto the bed while he got the package of condoms and bottle of lube out of his desk. Luckily he had saved that last condom from when he had been dating Allison. He opened the condom and put it on, tossing the wrapper aside and rubbing a generous amount of lube on his cock. The stimulation sent an electric wave of pleasure through his body, but he remembered he had something better than his hand waiting for him. He took the bottle of lube over to the bed Stiles was laying on his back, his cock now completely soft.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Scott ordered.

Stiles snorted, “Of course that’s how you want to do it.”

However, he complied, wiggling his ass a little bit as he settled into position. Scott climbed onto the bed on his knees, scooting up close to him. It was tempting to just go for it, but he decided to take this slowly. He spread some lube on two of his fingers and began slowly working one of them into Stiles’ ass.

“Oh, that…” Stiles said, “That actually feels pretty good.”

Taking that as permission to keep going Scott began working in the other finger, slowly thrusting them in and out. He could hear Stiles heartbeat and breathing pick up.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed, “If I knew this felt that good…I’d have asked Danny out years ago.”

“Just wait for what comes next,” Scott replied, rubbing a little more lube on his cock for good measure.

He positioned himself behind Stiles, his erection just barely pressing against Stiles’ ass.

“I’m going to take this slow, but I’m going to need you to relax. You trust me, right?”

Stiles nodded.

“I trust you.”

With that, Scott began pushing into Stiles slowly. Stiles exhaled sharply, but didn’t otherwise protest. Once he was all the way inside of his friend, he took a moment to stop and enjoy how tight Stiles was. If Scott was completely honest with himself, Stiles felt even better than Allison.

“You doing okay?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, just takes some getting used to, I guess.”

With that, Scott began to slowly pull back and thrust. As he began to quicken his pace, he could feel the wolf coming out again. He let his eyes go over to gold again as he began thrusting more and more quickly, savoring the sound of flesh pounding against flesh, Stiles cursing under his breath and moaning, the smell of sex growing thicker in the air and most of all the wonderful tightness around his dick.

All of a sudden, his claws were out and they were digging into Stiles hips. He began thrusting faster and faster, desperately trying to wring as much pleasure out of the experience as possible. He heard Stiles saying something, but the words lost all meaning to him as he went full on wolf, lost in the desire to mate. The only comparable experience was when he was first turned, so often lost the desire to hunt and rip and tear and kill. He reached for his anchor, trying to bring himself back down to his humanity. But the golden haze settled in over his mind, blocking out all thoughts of Allison. All that mattered was Stiles: Stiles underneath him, his cock in Stiles ass, Stiles moaning with each thrust.

So he thrust faster and faster, desperate to hit that plateau of pleasure. If Stiles was at all concerned by the werewolf that was fucking him senseless, he gave no indication. So Scott kept going, thrusting hard. He growled deeply, gutturally as he felt the climax building tight within his groin. He thrusting became erratic as the end neared.

And then all at once the wall broke and the whole world went white as the orgasm washed over him. He arched his back and howled as he came, waves of pleasure shuddering through his body. Sex with Allison had been always been good, but this was mind-blowing. When it finally ended, he had to stop and take a moment to catch his breath, panting from the exertion.

Finally regaining some measure of control, he pulled out of Stiles, shuddering with an aftershock of pleasure as he did, and collapsed onto the bed. Stiles collapsed onto his stomach beside him. As Scott’s senses returned to him, he realized that he may have hurt Stiles and, sure enough, Stiles was bleeding from the claw marks on his hips.

“Dude, are you okay?” Scott asked, “I’m not sure what happened.”

Stiles gave him a wan smile.

“I’m fine,” Stiles panted, “Just warn a guy before you do something like that. I’m not going to be able to sit down for a week.”

“I don’t know what came over me. That never happened with…”

“Allison? It’s okay, I know you guys did it. A lot. Besides it’s not like we…”

Stiles paused, as if he was really confused about something.

“We just had sex,” he said.

“Yeah, I was there.”

“I know that, but we just had sex. We, you and I, just had sex. Shouldn’t that be weird?”

Come to think of it, that should be weird. But for some reason it wasn’t.

“I guess, but…”

Scott stopped at the sound of someone opening the front door. Suddenly his blood turned to ice. His mom was home early and he had been too distracted to notice when she had pulled in the driveway.

“Shit,” he said, “shit, shit, shit.”

Stiles gave him a confused look.

“What? Don’t tell me the condom broke because I cannot give birth to a whole litter of puppies.”

“No, you idiot, my mom just got home and our clothes are still down there.”

Stiles eyes went wide.

“Scott!” his mom called from downstairs, “Why are yours and Stiles’ clothes on the living room floor?”


End file.
